


Трое в лодке, не считая чьей-то там не очень бывшей жены

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Case Fic, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gods, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Reincarnation, Sibling Incest, Small Towns, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Witches, author has no idea how criminal justice works, death is a valid way of divorcing, like a lot of swearing, midi, only do it if you're immortal like they are, or any law actually, unsexy sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: Однажды Рита посмотрела порно, а потом порно посмотрело на всех остальных очень осуждающе.
Relationships: Индра/Агни, Э./С./Н., односторонний Рита/Э.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Трое в лодке, не считая чьей-то там не очень бывшей жены

Если бы Бог создавал Дасктаун, то это было бы так: и было Слово, и Слово было «блядский цирк». Но это два слова, и Бог Дасктаун не создавал. Бога в Дасктауне вообще не было — до текущего времени. Богиня была, да, жила в милом особнячке на пересечении Кроваваярезня-авеню и Человеческиежертвоприношения-стрит. 

Но обо всем по порядку. 

Вначале была Рита. Рита в бога не верила, и в этом, наверное, была одна из ее проблем. Второй проблемой Риты была ее профессия — с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, Рита копала под местную администрацию, считая, что мэр куплен с потрохами местной же бизнесвумэн, владелицей корпорации «Э. и Ко(вен)». Рита думала, что ее журналистские расследования не пользуются признанием, потому что проклятые цензоры не пропускают ее правду-матку. 

На этот счет мнения окружающих разнились. Сам мэр Дасктауна, впрочем, на этот счет не думал никак — мужику было глубоко за сотню, а еще мужик был на четверть деревом, и на публике показывался редко, поскольку с возрастом генетика дала о себе знать, и корни в своем кабинете он пустил не метафорически, а вполне себе реально. Соседка Риты по квартире, Рэд, думала, что Рита копает куда-то не туда — размахивая вечерами на их маленькой кухне своей шалью цвета красного террора, Рэд заявляла, что Э. никого не покупает, а просто наводит на начальство Риты порчу. «Понимаешь, Рита, — говорила Рэд, в порыве эмоций купая свою шаль в Эрл Грее, — Э. думает, что она самая сильная ведьма в Дасктауне, но я ее сдерживаю! Поэтому тебя еще не уволили и не убили! Но давай быстрее, тебе нужно показать, что мы знаем всю правду!». Рита понимала, что у Рэд просто профессиональная деформация — в конце концов, а у кого ее нет. Рэд работала в дочерней компании «Э. и Ко(вена)», туристическом агенстве «с изюминкой», и в ее обязанности входило играть полубезумную колдунью, чтобы впаривать жадным до впечатлений туристам основную продукцию корпорации — хрустальные шары, спиритические доски, и прочую херню за двадцать бачей. Дасктаун, собственно говоря, на это и жил — налоги, которые платили Э. и ее контора, составляли основу городского бюджета. Градообразующее предприятие, мать его. 

Сто процентов там было что-то не так, но явно не в ту сторону, в которую гнала Рэд. Рита отмахивалась, копалась в финансовой отчетности, и мрачно думала, что журналистские расследования — это вам не карикатурно глаза закатывать и пассы руками водить. Рэд обижалась, глиттер, дождем осыпавшийся с ее шмоток, грустно плавал в остывшем чае. Насмешливая ухмылочка Э. снилась Рите в кошмарах. Налоговые декларации были чисты, как слеза младенца. 

— Купи молока, пожалуйста, — просила Рита, не отрываясь от ноутбука. Рэд дулась. Тогда Рита вздыхала: материал сдавать надо было через восемь часов, а у нее ни малейшей идеи не было, что писать. — Ладно, диктуй. Говоришь, Э. заколдовала нашего мэра? С помощью ритуала, проводимого на Самайн, в тридесятый год от пришествия Антихриста? А сослаться на тебя можно?

Рэд переставала дуться, надиктовывала свою чушь и ходила за молоком. Наутро главред смеялся, и отправлял эту ахинею в печать — в колонку «Конспирологические теории Дасктауна». Колонка делила разворот страницы с рекламой Общества Плоской Земли и психиатрической клиникой. Рита мечтала о дне, когда наконец-то докажет всем, что она серьезный журналист, а не вот это вот все. В прямом эфире местного телевидения Э. продолжала улыбаться во все голливудские тридцать два и жертвовать на благотворительность детям-сиротам. Рита сжала зубы, вылила чай и заварила кофе — крепкий, как ее пылающая решимость. 

В этом была третья ошибка Риты — пить кофе. К сожалению, Рита об этом не знала, а лишь продолжала всматриваться в экран ноутбука — чертова Э. и ее чертов облегающий костюм с юбкой-карандаш, и волосы у нее были натурально-рыжие, свои, и ей, небось, не приходилось каждую неделю корячиться в крошечной ванной, намазывая воняющую аммиаком краску на предательски-мышиного цвета корни, нет! И даже если бы ее шикарная копна волос была бы крашеной, ее бы наверняка обслуживали по первому порядку в лучшем салоне, где можно просто откинуться на спинку кресла и расслабиться, и никакая бы Рэд не орала с кухни, что ей надо в туалет...

Рита моргнула. А потом моргнула еще раз. 

И потерла глаза, потому что не могла поверить в увиденное. В углу экрана, мерзким всплывающим окном сияла порнуха, наглая, беспринципная, как некоторые коллеги-журналисты, которые прыгали от инфоповода к инфоповоду и сейчас наверняка толпились у сгоревшей городской прокуратуры — мол, там взрыв такой был, Рита, пойдем, может, это террористы? Террористы, тоже мне. Журналисты-однодневки, вот они все кто, но она была не такой — и когда она дойдет до сути, они все пожалеют, что им не хватило ее терпения и ее настойчивости...

И кажется, этот день был близко — потому что с порнухи на нее смотрело лицо, один-в-один похожее на саму идеальную-бизнес-леди-Э. Саму мадам совершенство. Правда, половину лица мадам совершенства закрывала чужая жопа — и Рита, полная воодушевления, кликнула на порнуху, которая наверняка заразит ее ноутбук сотней вирусов сразу — ну и ладно, главное, успеть наскриншотить материал. 

Никаких вирусов не было. Ролик для взрослых начинался с томной музыки и черного экрана, а потом в кадре появилась Э., одетая в тот же костюм с идеально очерчивающий бедра юбкой — и Рита взбудораженно поерзала на своем стуле, потом решительно поставила на паузу и закрыла дверь в свою комнату. Рэд была на работе, но если она вернется невовремя — у нее сто процентов будут вопросы, а Рита не собиралась отвлекаться от такого материала. Устроившись поудобнее, она снова нажала на кнопку проигрывателя. 

«Не может быть, что это она, — говорило Рите правое полушарие. — Это там, дип веб, фотошоп, инстаграм, заговор. Потерянная сестра-близнец».

Потерянная сестра-близнец Э. на экране улыбалась, потом разворачивалась к зеркалу, проводя красной помадой по губам. Оператор снимал ее задницу (небось подкачанную пластикой!), обтянутую тканью идеально сидящей юбки. Потом в экране появлялась вторая фигура — женская (не знала, что у нее еще и такие наклонности!), лица второй актрисы не было видно, но она обхватывала Э. за талию, разворачивала лицом к камере, и так небрежно падала на так вовремя оказавшуюся позади кровать, что Э. оказывалась сидящей у нее на коленях, лицом к зрителю. Руки второй актрисы распахивали блузку Э., проводили наманикюренными пальчиками по ключицам, Э. смеялась и тянула собственную руку назад, чтобы расстегнуть застежку бюстгальтера. 

«Зато представь, какой скандал, — орало Рите левое полушарие. — Ее репутации конец. Благотворительность? Благотворительное порно!»

В благотворительном порно Э. откидывала голову назад и бесстыдно раздвигала ноги, юбка скатывалась в складки на животе, а под ней не было нижнего белья — только край полупрозрачных чулок. Одной рукой вторая актриса играла с ее соском, а второй — кружила вокруг клитора, дразня.

«Пиздец», — сказали Рите обе половинки ее мозга в унисон.

«Пиздец», — согласилась с мозгом Рита и скользнула рукой в собственные домашние штаны. 

Между ног было жарко и мокро, так что она отодвинула прилипшие от влаги трусы в сторону и скользнула пальцами внутрь — подстраиваясь под ритм, в котором Э. трахала какая-то так и не показавшая своего лица девица («Не я, почему не я, это должна быть я», — простучало набатом в голове). Девица входила в Э. глубоко, сначала тремя пальцами, потом всей ладонью, глубже и глубже — и Рита тоже задвигала рукой в штанах сильнее, зажмурилась, представляя, что это она кусает Э. за загорелое плечо, тянет на себя идеально-рыжие волосы, наматывает на кулак...

В пылу позорного, пораженческого оргазма ей послышался хриплый смех Э. из собственной кружки с забытым кофе: «Ого, а это глубже, чем выдержала бы смертная». В ответ другой, более звонкий голос заметил: «А ведь и правда! Какое занятное кино!».  
А потом Рита позорно отключилась в своем компьютерном кресле и не заметила, как тень из углов полутемной комнаты отделилась от стены, прихватила ее ноутбук и вылетела в окно. 

Так началась эта история — с того, как Рита посмотрела порно. Но довольно про Риту, с ней и так все понятно, правда? Жгучая смесь из зависти, желания и латентной гомосексуальности до добра еще никого не доводила. 

Бедная журналистка Рита и ее бедная соседка Рэд были обе наполовину правы — вот только нельзя взять две случайные половинки разных жоп и получить целую жопу, а не пациента ветклиники юного интерна Рогалика. 

Рита была права — администрация была действительно коррумпирована. Рэд была права — Э. действительно была самой настоящей ведьмой. Просто взятки Э. давала не деньгами, и просто по большей частью городом под настроение управляли либо хозяйка библиотеки, либо хозяйка сгоревшей прокуратуры. Точнее, под настроение они спихивали друг на друга эту довольно скучную обязанность. 

— Давай нормально пересмотрим, не через ее кружку? — спросила Н., размахивая ритиным ноутбуком в воздухе. — А ты уверена, что ты этого не снимала? 

Э. отпила из бокала. 

— Вообще нет, — призналась она. — Давай пересмотрим.

Н. отжала паузу — но вместо того ролика, что они увидели у Риты, там оказался совершенно другой контент: на экране горел Париж.  
Н. ненавидела Париж — еще с тех пор, как была человеком. Загадочное видео заиграло пламенем, затрещало обваливающимися балками Собора Парижской Богоматери, а потом в кадре появилась фигура с ножом, рот ее раскрылся в смехе — и Н. рассмеялась вместе с ней, глядя, как та вспарывает животы священникам, зарывается носом в раскрытое нутро, рвет зубами упругую, жесткую плоть. Фигура с ножом методично убивала все живое, а потом к ней из-за границ кадра вышли Э. и С. — и взяли ее за окровавленные руки, и вместе они скинули статую Христа на землю. Та разбилась тысячей осколков. Фигура с ножом мстительно наступила на лицо Сына Божьего, и оно хрустнуло под ее ногой.

— Э.? — позвала Н. — Я на охоту.

Так Э. и Н. посмотрели порно. 

Которое, как оказалось, и порно-то не было. Э. задумчиво взглянула вслед Н.: иногда Н. хотелось поохотиться одной, но что-то ей подсказывало, что когда Н. вернется, ей потребуется побыть вместе. Даже чудовищам было нужно, чтобы кто-то их принимал.  
Э. покосилась на ноутбук. Она не хотела знать, что покажет ей зачарованное видео, но в то же время — она не боялась какого-то там видео, она не могла бояться, но в то же время — кажется, она боялась, потому что и так знала, что там будет. 

Там будет то же самое лицо, что видела Н. 

Там будет С. Какой она покажется Э.? Английской леди, как в их первую встречу? Богиней, которой Э. ее видела лишь однажды — когда С. подарила ей бессмертие? Или собой из настоящего — отстраненной любительницей древних книг?

Э. решительно захлопнула крышку ноутбука и улыбнулась — в этот раз она побудет хорошей ведьмой и отдаст это Х., вот видишь, Х., я держу все под контролем, вот тут очередная паранормальщина, которая не моя — и я не буду создавать новый хаос, на, держи вещественное доказательство, разбирайся. Потому что сотни лет жизни — это, может, еще не тысячи, но тоже что-то да значат.  
Вот только Х. не отзывалась — обычно Э. могла с легкостью найти ее по следу Луны, но сейчас поисковая магия повисла в воздухе, как будто Х. вообще нигде не было. И банальная дедукция тоже не помогала — Х., скорее всего, могла бы быть в своем кабинете, но только тот сгорел. Вместе со всем зданием. И Э. была тут ни при чем. 

И так-то если подумать, на зов Х. перестала отвечать тогда же — после пожара. 

«Ладно, — подумала Э. — Наверное, обгорела слегка, где-нибудь зализывает раны. Ну не может же такой огромный волк просто сгореть?»

Руки сами предательски потянулись к ноутбуку. Оттуда С. смотрела на нее с нежностью, а остальное было не важно.  
И все — С. просто смотрела. И Э. смотрела на нее в ответ, несколько часов, пока Н. не вернулась и не кинулась ей на шею — обнимать. Э. закрыла ноутбук и просто гладила Н. по спине, вдыхая запах крови и безумия, пока Н. улыбалась ей в плечо — так широко, что уголки ее губ почти рвались в оскале. 

— Давай отдадим это Х.? — шепнула Н. в ухо. — Интересно, что она там увидит?

— Давай, — кивнула Э. 

Н. не спрашивала, что видела сама Э. И Э. искренне не знала, то ли потому что это было очевидно, то ли еще по какой-то другой причине.

Вот только Х. они не нашли — ни на этот день, ни на следующий. 

Чтобы найти Х., нужно было слушать коллег бедной Риты и оказаться вместе с ними на руинах сгоревшей прокуратуры: именно там, под проливным ливнем, сидел на непонятно каким образом абсолютно целом диване сомнительный человек (и под сомнительным человеком имеется в виду, что существовали весомые аргументы сомневаться в его человеческой натуре) и скептически смотрел на свое старое тело. 

— Что ты будешь делать дальше? — спросил у него другой, так же сомнительный человек, ограждая их обоих от любопытных взглядов непроницаемой стеной дождя.

— Неправильно, — ответил своему брату Агни. — Что мы будем делать дальше? 

Это, конечно, было очень мило с его стороны, но на вопрос не отвечало от слова совсем. Индра закатил глаза: «Не придуривайся, братишка». 

— Ладно, ладно, — сказал Агни. — Я — иду в отпуск. Бери труп, и пойдем. Навещу старого друга.

— Может, оставишь его здесь? Будет тебе история, как героический прокурор умер, да здравствует новый. Проще, чем объяснять загадочное исчезновение.

— Да хуй там. Так и дадут мне себя похоронить нормально, ага, разбежались, потом мне будут мои же кости таскать, типа смотри, че мы нашли прикольное! Еще на зелья пустят, и налоги не заплатят. Забери с собой. 

Во взгляде Индры читалось незамутненное «чиво, бля». 

— Потом расскажу.

Так они оказались в доме С. — или Исиды, как звали ее раньше. Преимущественно — травили байки. Учились разговаривать, как нормальные люди, без всех возвышенных недомолвок и полных символизма жестов. 

— Спасибо за гостеприимство, — церемонно поблагодарил Индра, когда она разлила красную жидкость по бокалам: им — вино, себе — лисью кровь. Агни заржал: «Опять меня отравишь, а, царица звезд?»

— Ну нет, — притворно осуждающе покачала головой С., но в глубине ее глаз плясали смешинки. — Бутылка-то одна, и я даже не знаю — одно дело отравить просто какого-то там бога огня, а другое — самого бога грома. Неловко выйдет как-то, знаешь ли!

Потом они отсмеялись («А, так это ты провалила мой Крестовый поход! — Какой? — Пятнадцатый! — Не знаю, как вы, ребята, а я к этому времени уже на них плюнул»), и С. спросила, до тошноты проницательная, то же самое: «Что ты будешь делать дальше, Агни?»

— Я не знаю, — признался он. — У меня болит голова. Вообще пизда как болит, если честно. Сука-Сансара мстит мне, что ли, за то, что я ее нахуй послал?

С. вопросительно посмотрела на Индру. Индра успокаивающе обнял брата за плечи. 

— Тысячи лет воспоминаний возвращаются, — пояснил он. — Сансара — это наша семейная проблема, Исида. Я разберусь. 

Она кивнула, и они ушли. 

— Эй, С., — сказал ей Агни напоследок. — Не говори ничего никому, ладно? Может быть, мы уходим насовсем. 

Она кивнула с легкой грустью, а потом оглядела опустевшую гостиную залу — и поняла, что они забыли труп. Но бежать им вслед и отдавать — вот уж и вправду было бы как-то неловко, так что она спрятала его в винном погребе. Ну да, тоже неловко, но что поделать. По крайней мере, она его укрыла тканью, не то что два ошалевших от произошедшего придурка, заявившихся к ней без штанов, так еще и светясь, как ангелы, спустившиеся с небес. Или, если точнее, рождественские вывески, потому что индийские боги светились не белым, а красным, так что если совсем по-честному, были больше похожи на вывески с распродажами или зависшие светофоры, а не на ангелов. Но С. была тактичной и ничего им не сказала. Несмотря на неловкость.

Н. она тоже ничего не сказала, когда Н. вынырнула из тени и затараторила: «Привет-С.-мы-потеряли-Х.-ты-не-знаешь-где-она?». 

— Увы, — развела руками С. — Не знаю. 

Еще через какое-то время несколько вещей произошли одновременно. Первое — здание городской прокуратуры вернулось в один момент — ровно таким же, каким стояло всегда. Второе — Рита смирилась с потерей ценной техники и заказала новый ноутбук на Амазоне. И третье — кто-то в кабинете генерального прокурора заварил кофе.

— Сука, — простонал Агни, упираясь лбом в прохладную поверхность стола. — Сука, блядь.

— Сам такой, — меланхолично отозвался Индра, помешивая ложечкой в кружке. — Про память, конечно, тоже правда, но твоя проблема в том, что ты не знаешь, что тебе делать дальше, теперь, когда ты снова ты, но при этом твое предназначение исполнено. Вот у тебя голова и болит. У меня бы тоже болела, если бы мне в возрасте пяти тысяч лет пришлось бы выдумывать себе смысл жизни заново. 

— Хуйня какая-то, — вяло отозвался Агни. Оторвал голову от стола и посмотрел на брата. Потом подумал, вытащил руку и обвиняюще ткнул пальцем для большего эффекта: — Вот ты! Как ты живешь с этим всем, блядь?

— Нормально. Вот твое место работы починил, хорошая цель была на пять минут. Сейчас вот твой кофе выпью. 

— Я тебя сейчас ударю.

— Ударь, — легко согласился Индра. — Отстраивать здание заново будешь сам. Ты же тут все опять сожжешь, а потом рычать будешь, что без шерсти непривычно. 

— Обычно я перерождался с младенчества, и у меня было время привыкнуть! А тут раз — и из оборотня в переносной камин. 

Индра хмыкнул, отставил нетронутый кофе и подхватил свой плащ. 

— Я пошел работать, — пояснил он. — Пока ты думаешь, что тебе делать. 

Агни показал ему вслед средний палец. Ну потому что «узнавать друг друга заново» — это было не для них, в конце-то концов, ну какое «узнавать друг друга заново», когда один из узнающих — бывший бог войны, а второй — бывший бог ярости? Вот они и решали проблемы по-семейному — срались. Душевно было. А как иначе, когда срешься с тем, кто понимает тебя лучше, чем ты сам? Остается только получать удовольствие от самой сути срача. 

— Кхем, — вежливо сказали ему из окна. — Молодой человек, а вы кто, и куда вы дели нашу Х.? 

Слова-то были вежливыми, а вот сама Н. вежливой не была — потому что заявилась в кабинет с распущенными волосами, плавно перетекающими в тени на полу, горящими алым глазами и обнаженными клыками. В общем, прекрасной и готовой к бою. 

Ну и Н. ровно ни в чем винить было нельзя: в кабинете Х. сидел незнакомый мужик, пахло от него не волком, а гарью и пеплом, и вел он себя так, как будто это было его законное место, что она еще могла подумать? Х. была сильным оборотнем, но не всемогущим же — а про перерожденческую муть Н. не знала. Поэтому, несвятая простота, она тупо ударила — решив, что сначала победит, а потом разберется.

Незнакомый Н. мужик, правда, не повис на собственных кишках, как задумывалось — что с его стороны было тоже очень невежливо. Вместо этого он вспыхнул, как поднесенная к свече бумага — в прямом смысле, то есть, и отскочил в сторону. 

— Добрый вечер, — недовольно сказал он, потирая виски. — Приемные часы с девяти до шести, проследуйте нахуй, пожалуйста.

Н. оскалилась еще сильнее — цель была интересная, можно было и поиграть. Тени на полу метнулись к ногам незнакомца ядовитыми змеями, зашипели, пытаясь впиться в его плоть. 

Агни по-быстрому прикинул в уме: он мог сказать Н., что Х. — это он и есть. Но тогда бы ему активно мешали по-тихому съебать, если к этому придет, что отменяло весь концепт «по-тихому». Он мог бы сразиться с ней, но тогда бы точно спалил еще полквартала — и если он решит остаться, это обернется той еще нервотрепкой. Ситуация выходила патовая. 

Поэтому он позорно сбежал — обернулся дымом и дал деру через вентиляционную шахту. Вообще не по-божественному. 

Если С. и удивилась, когда свечи в ее канделябре вдруг потребовали, чтобы она «напиздела что-нибудь своим дамам», то виду не подала. Только отложила книгу в сторону и упрекающе посмотрела на самую раздраженно горящую свечу. 

— И долго ты будешь прятаться, притворяясь лампой для чтения, друг мой? 

— Не лампой, а свечкой. Блядь, не знаю я! Что они вообще от меня хотели? Не от меня-меня, от предыдущей-меня? У них там по распорядку Бельтайн скоро, пару недель должны были сидеть и не отсвечивать. 

Отсвечиваешь тут только ты, — могла бы сказать С., но она, как мы помним, была очень тактичной и вежливой. 

— А. Они нашли зеркало желаний, хотели выяснить, чьих рук дело. 

— Всего лишь? Продали бы в туристической лавке, и дело с концом. Насколько я против безответственного колдовства, но эта игрушка и вправду безобидная. Ну помается кто-то тупыми мечтами с полгодика, «ах если бы я универ на первом курсе не бросил, и лотерейный билет в тот день купил», ну и хуй с ним. А то ловцы душ им нормально продавать, а это на таможенный контроль понесли? Хуйня какая-то. 

— Нет, — С. покачала головой. — Это зеркало желаний, насколько я поняла, невероятно сильное, что залезло в душу даже Н. 

— Блядь, — Агни вздохнул, огонек соскочил с фитиля свечи и снова стал человеком. — Дай посмотреть хоть. Ты сама пробовала?

— Я плоха с техникой, — С. развела руками и достала откуда-то из ящика стола злополучный ритин ноутбук. — Мне он ничего не показывает. 

Но в общем-то да, зачарованная порнография была на самом деле порнографией душевной. Рита вот о своих желаниях не знала. А он тоже не знал — и единственное, что отличало его, древнего бога огня, от истеричной человеческой журналистки, так это то, что он очень хотел узнать. Так что он открыл крышку видавшего виды макбука с теплящейся в глубине души надеждой — ну давай, сраный артефакт, покажи мне, чего же я на самом деле хочу. 

Разумеется, у него ничего не вышло, только клавиши на клавиатуре слегка подплавились от его раскаленных пальцев. Экран мерцал издевательской пустотой. А ты что, думал, что все будет так просто, Агни? Раз — и сразу понятно, что тебе делать?

— Никто не покажет таким, как мы с тобой, наши желания, — глядя куда-то в сторону, уронила С. — Ибо никто, кроме равных нам, не может объять целиком наши сущности. 

— Ты опять говоришь про любовь, — горько усмехнулся Агни. — Но ты не права. Никто, даже равные нам, не способны показать нам наши желания. Это как принцип суверенного равенства, понимаешь? Потому что мы равны, нет над нами высшего авторитета, ни один бог не может диктовать другому, что ему делать, есть боги над людьми, но нет богов над богами, если только...

Внезапная вспышка озарила его. Потому что если она тысячелетиями верила в любовь, то он верил в закон, и это, разумеется, не могло не оставить отпечаток на его личности. 

— ...если только государство — или бог в данном случае — не признает добровольно чужой авторитет над собой, не позволит другому судить себя. 

Не зря он сам лично писал декларацию о принципах международного права, ох не зря. Пора было уже решаться там, посмотреть правде в глаза, все такое. 

С. только пожала плечами, и снова убрала ноутбук туда же, откуда и взяла. В отличие от него, она-то прекрасно знала, чего хотела — просто это было невозможно. 

— Заходите еще, — попрощалась С. — Давно я на санскрите не разговаривала. 

Индра жил на последнем этаже небоскреба, недавно построенного Э. и ее корпорацией. На последнем этаже — это ближе к небу, так, чтобы когда тяжелые свинцовые тучи нависали над Дасктауном, казалось, что можно было высунуться в окно — и дотронуться до них рукой. Арендная плата, впрочем, была не просто рядом с облаками — а совсем заоблачной. 

— Ты что-то надумал, — констатировал Индра, когда его брат ворвался в квартиру, оставляя за собой быстро тухнущий огненный след. — Расскажешь?

Агни только кивнул и плюхнулся на стул на кухне. Достал из кармана брюк сигаретную пачку, подкурил от собственного указательного пальца, и затянулся. Выдохнул дым в потолок, блаженно прикрыв глаза. 

— Ты же король небесного царства, о несокрушимый Индра, — протянул он. — Волей своей ты способен подчинять других богов. 

— Было такое, — согласился король небесного царства. — Не поможет. Я не могу придумать за тебя, что тебе делать, ты же, — смешок, — сама свободная воля. 

Агни открыл один глаз и посмотрел на него в упор.

— Не придумывай за меня. Подчини меня. 

Как говорил Оскар Уайльд, и как говорила подцепленная в прошлой жизни привычка говорить цитатами, недомолвками и «я такая пост-пост, я такая мета-мета»: все в мире о сексе, кроме секса. Секс — он о власти. 

— Я понял, — наконец ответил Индра, и что-то в его голосе изменилось — отдалось темным, тяжелым, повелительным. Он не цеплялся никогда за свое былое величие, шагал по стремительно изменяющемуся вокруг миру флегматично и легко, но раз уж ситуация требовала, если это могло помочь — то почему бы и нет. — Попроси меня правильно. 

— Правильно? — вскинулся было Агни, — типа, «я с уважением прошу небесного короля осуществить свою юрисдикцию над собой и...»

Договорить он не успел — Индра подошел и с силой дернул его голову за волосы, заставляя посмотреть на себя прямо.

— Не паясничай. Мы можем посраться сейчас, можем подраться, можем разнести половину города, я что, против что ли. Но ты же не этого просишь, а поэтому — попроси меня правильно, — с этими словами он отошел, скрестив руки на груди. 

Это на словах было легко, конечно. Сами слова были невозможно тяжелыми, жгли горло, отказываясь из него выходить — потому что Агни, бог огня, не привык просить. За все свои воплощения он был разными людьми, в том числе и проигравшими — но никогда не проигрывал целиком, всем своим существом, не просто одной из ролей, и именно поэтому Индра так на этом настаивал — потому что ему нужно было освободиться от изжившей себя необходимости всегда быть свободным. В конце концов, любая парадигма сковывала. 

Спустя, кажется, вечность, он буквально сполз по стулу, и медленно, мучительно медленно встал на колени, опустив голову. 

— Я сдаюсь, — тихо сказал он куда-то в пол. Воздух вокруг него опасно приближался к температуре горения бумаги. 

— Посмотри на меня, — ответил Индра. Он поднял глаза — и увидел в руках Индры ее. Небесную сеть.

Небесная сеть, сотканная из бесконечных драгоценных цепей, лишала жертву большей части духовных сил. Концептуально небесная сеть воплощала собой пустоту, функционально — одно из оружий короля небесного царства. Агни видел ее только один раз — когда Индра подавлял восстание Ушас, богини-воплощения зари. «Ну да, — мелькнула шальная мысль в его голове, — тебя-то он просто убил». 

Мысль была непрошенная и неуместная — Индра убил его из милосердия, и призвал сейчас небесную сеть тоже из милосердия. Но милосердие не было равно снисхождению, поэтому Индра приказал: «Раздевайся», — и только. 

Огонь взвился вокруг его тела, оставив то полностью обнаженным — потому что так было быстрее.

— Руки вперед.

Агни подчинился, и цепи опутали его запястья, спасительно быстро. Лишившись большей части сил, он почувствовал огромное облегчение от вынужденной беспомощности. Как человек, всю жизнь испытывавший боль, замечает ее, только когда она уходит, он ощутил — всей своей сущностью — как до этого момента все его естество требовало сопротивляться, встать, бросить вызов — пусть и заведомо ошибочный. 

В помещении моментально стало на несколько десятков градусов ниже — как и должно было быть с самого начала. Индра потянул за край цепи, остававшийся в его руках, повел его в спальню, как хозяин ведет за собой непокорного пса — с силой удерживая на привязи. Так же, с напором в каждом движении, приковал к самой кровати — и оставил, обездвиженного, на четвереньках, скованными руками — в изголовье, и полыхающим — на этот раз только фигурально — лицом — в матрац. 

На самом деле-то, Агни никогда особо не любил — точнее, не придавал особо значения сексу, равно как и многому другому, в своей погоне за свободой. Любовь он презирал, как сентиментальную чушь, а на физическое просто не обращал внимания, как на что-то не то чтобы недостойное, просто неважное, и если и занимался сексом, то равнодушно и безразлично, воспринимая его как инструмент или насущную необходимость. В этом была главная его ошибка все это время — в глубине, за всем своим огнем, он ничего не чувствовал. 

Только теперь, лишившись возможности бежать, да и цели, привязанный к кровати своего старшего брата, который убил его пять тысяч лет назад, чтобы, ровно как и сейчас, — освободить, он ощутил в полной мере свое тело, его вопиющую, полновесную телесность, в каком-то лихорадочном, отчаянном возбуждении. 

Особо ничего и не происходило — оставив его на кровати, Индра повернулся спиной и принялся медленно, аккуратно раздеваться сам. Развязал галстук, аккуратно свернул его и убрал в футляр. Снял рубашку, осмотрел смятые от закатывания рукава и унес в стирку. Вернулся без носков, прошел рядом с кроватью голыми ступнями. Ремень отправил к галстуку, брюки повесил на вешалку и в шкаф. Трусы — повелители индийских пантеонов предпочитают красные боксеры, только тс-с, это секрет — тоже отнес в ванную.

Шутить про то, что вот так надо обращаться с одеждой, а не сжигать ее, слава богу, не стал. Славься, Индра, милосерднейший из богов. 

От всего этого шороха ткани, возмутительной неторопливости, и вообще — от всего, Агни сходил с ума. В первую очередь — от ощущений, от ощущения своего собственного тела, каждой мыщцы под кожей, своих рук и ног, тех самых, которых он даже не помнил — тех самых, что несли его когда-то по священным горам Индии, что держали его собственный лук-астру, выпуская огненные стрелы во врагов. Осознание себя в моменте накладывалось на осознание близости Индры совсем рядом, в нескольких шагах, и он с веселой обреченностью заметил, что ко всему прочему, у него крепко, почти болезненно стояло. 

— Пиздец, — растерянно сказал он. Поддавшись неожиданному нарушению момента, Индра только неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ.

А потом прохладные руки скользнули вдоль тела, с силой прошлись по ребрам, моментально напрягшимся мыщцам, и пиздец стал совсем уж реальным. Молниеносным движением Индра вдавил его шею в кровать, второй рукой нашарил что-то, зачерпнул — мазнул ладонью по промежности, проигнорировав напряженный член, и, быстро очертив холодный и скользкий круг по входу в его тело, проник внутрь одним пальцем. 

В этот момент Агни понял, что дрожит. Его трясло — буквально, мелко потряхивало. Его огонь всегда был холоден в своей ярости, он сжигал — но оставлял за собой ощущение леденящей пустыни, слепящей белизны, и он совершенно был не готов к тому, как горячее марево расплавило мысли в голове, к жаркому, требовательному шепоту на ухо: «Чего ты хочешь, брат мой?»

— Не знаю, — всхлипнул он. Чего он хотел? В конечном итоге, это же было не про секс — в этом было столько же от секса, сколько от ритуальной церемонии, но к первому пальцу там, внутри, прибавился второй, третий, они толкнулись где-то там, растягивая, задевая, стремительно и резко — потому что Индра был милостлив ровно настолько, чтобы не навредить лишенному силы, максимально приближенному к человеческому телу. 

— Не знаешь? — переспросил безжалостно спокойный голос, и Индра убрал руки — обе. 

Пустота и легкость были дискомфортными. Чего он хотел? Понимание приходило с раскаленным жаром, путало мысли, обжигало стыдом и поражением.

— Сдаюсь, — на одном дыхании выдохнул Агни, быстрее, пока собственное «я», собственная гордыня и высокомерие не успели догнать и помешать быть честным с самим же собой. — Я сдаюсь.

— Хорошо, — удовлетворенно кивнул Индра. Навалился сверху, со всей тяжестью крепкого тела бога войны, приставил член ко входу — огромный, горячий и каменный — и с размаху вошел одним движением. Агни дернулся под ним, но бесполезно — в небесной сети он был перед Индрой все равно что простой смертный перед божеством. Боль пронзила резко и остро, но потом Индра задвигался — широкими, размашистыми движениями бедер, запустил руку в его волосы — такие же белые, как и собственные, потянул на себя, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад, и сквозь боль ошеломительно ударило наслаждением.

— Чего ты хочешь, Агни? — спросил Индра между толчками. Не вопрос — приказ. — Попроси у меня.

И тогда что-то внутри него сломалось. 

— Тебя, — зло выплюнул он, зло и откровенно. — Тебя, Индра, блядь, пожалуйста.

Пожалуйста, сильнее. Пожалуйста, трахни меня. 

Если секс — он не о сексе, а тогда — о чем еще? 

— Как пожелаешь, — ответил Индра, невозможный, невозмутимый, на самом деле — такой же бешеный, потому что они были одной стихией, одной кровью.

В конечном итоге, это тоже было — о свободе. О свободе от призвания, о свободе момента, когда можно было ни о чем не думать, только просить, умолять, без стыда, без необходимости соответствовать, без гордости и без стеснения, только изгибаться, подаваться навстречу сквозь острые грани небесной сети, прорывающие кожу: «Еще, пожалуйста, глубже, больше, все, что угодно, сломай меня, не знаю, оттаскай за волосы по дому, заставь ползать перед тобой на коленях, подчини меня — освободи меня». 

И Индра повиновался его желаниям, невозможно милосердный в своей жестокости, а когда он, наконец, выдохся и погрузился в благословленное небытие, изможденный, умиротворенным — Индра щелчком пальцев убрал цепи, и очистил его тело не причиняющим никакого вреда, родственным по натуре всполохом, и бережно, ужасно человеческим жестом укрыл одеялом.  
Потому что все это время это было о свободе, в которой он всегда себе отказывал — о свободе быть счастливым. 

Впрочем, это не отменило того, что утром они снова посрались.

— Это конфликт интересов, — весело заявил Агни, тыкая ложкой Индре в лицо. — Ты не можешь защищать интересы этого хозяина зеркала желаний в суде! У тебя личная заинтересованность!

— Мы живем в свободном капиталистическом обществе, — возмутился Индра, величественно игнорируя ложку. — Я частный адвокат защиты, кого хочу, того и защищаю. Это ты государственный обвинитель без права выбора. И вообще, какая личная заинтересованность? Мы даже не знаем, кто обвиняемый.

— Да похуй, кто обвиняемый, у тебя конфликт интересов со мной! Личная заинтересованность — ты же, блядь, хочешь выиграть у меня!

— У меня с тобой нет конфликта, это у тебя со мной конфликт. Это обязанность прокурора — снять обвинения, если нет оснований, выходящих за пределы разумного сомнения. Более того — если ты считаешь, что у нас конфликт интересов, ты можешь назначить кого-то из своих подчиненных вести дело. 

— А кто сказал, что я не хочу выиграть у тебя?

И было утро, день первый, и он начался с войны.

Решение главной проблемы осталось неозвученным, но повисло в свежем утреннем воздухе: «Давай останемся здесь, в Дасктауне. Не навсегда, не знаю, насколько — просто я хочу остаться здесь сегодня и завтра, а остальное — посмотрим по ситуации». И в принципе, это и был единственно правильный выбор. 

При всех его недостатках, у Агни было одно бесспорное достоинство — приняв решение, он больше не сомневался. При чем тут это?

— Подожди, блядь, — на опережение прокричал он, войдя в свой кабинет. — Подожди, говорю!

На столе сидела Н. и весело насвистывала имперский марш. Тени клубились у ее ног, вскинулись злобными гончими тварями на звук открытой двери. 

— Н., блядь! Х. — это я!

Н. задумалась на секунду. Подлетела, принюхалась — тьма замерла напряженным туманом — и звонко заявила, хлопнув в ладоши: «Знаешь, а я тебе не верю. Ты слишком... расслабленный, что ли, чтобы быть Х. А раз ты не Х., то я тебя убью». 

Понедельник — день тяжелый. Кроме того, что это был четверг. Ощущалось все равно как понедельник, первый рабочий день после рождественских праздников, конец налогового квартала и месяц предвыборной кампании заодно. 

— Спроси у Э. или у С., они подтвердят, что это я! — проорал Агни, уворачиваясь от мелькающего перед носом серебряной рыбкой лезвия и одновременно стараясь не сжечь казенное имущество.

— Спрошу, — лучезарно улыбнулась Н., не прекращая шквал выпадов, — вот разделаюсь с тобой и обязательно спрошу! 

«Сука», — подумал Агни, отбивая ножевые выпады подвернувшимся под руку уголовным кодексом — не жалко, редакция все равно была устаревшая. Мудаки из Сената меняли текст чаще, чем типографии успевали печатать. 

«Пиздец», — подумал Агни, нашарив взглядом искомое на скромной полке в углу кабинета — что было не так-то просто, когда приходилось одновременно выплясывать пируэты вокруг вампирской магии. 

«В рот, — подумал Агни, нырнув под локтем Н. — хрупким, острым локтем, меняющим свое положение в пространстве вместе с хозяйкой быстрее скорости света. Выхватил с полки кружку с карикатурной картинкой волка, швырнул под сопло кофемашины, пнул теневую гончую и вдавил ладонью по кнопке „американо“. — Ебал».

Горячая струя свежезаваренного кофе ударила в керамическое дно. Нож впился в несчастную кофемашину в сантиметре от того места, где только что была его рука, зажег индикатор с молочной пенкой.

«Блядь», — подумал Агни, а вслух сказал — ну, то же самое и сказал:

— Э., блядь! — сказал он. 

Как только последняя капля упала в кофе, кофе гнусно захихикал.

— Целься в глаза, Н.! — посоветовал оскверненный молоком американо. 

— Поняла, — бодро отрапортовала Н. и вытащила откуда-то из подола юбки второй нож, целый ебаный тесак. 

Положение было критическим. 

— Э.! Я отдам тебе свой труп! 

— О, — довольно отозвалась Э. — Вот это другой разговор. Н., стой, это правда Х. 

Н. застыла в воздухе, балансируя на одной ноге. Тяжелая коса ее так же застыла в воздухе — в полете, как будто время остановилось целиком. 

Труп было жалко, но кабинет было еще жальче. 

— Правда? — спросила Н., а потом взорвалась потоком вопросов: а как так получилось? А что теперь? А можно в честь праздника («Какого, нахуй, праздника? — Ну, твоего возрождения!») устроить внеочередной кровавый пир? Ну, ты же не обижаешься? Ну, подумаешь, я тебе всего лишь прическу слегка испортила, так там и портить было особо нечего! А как тебя теперь звать стоит? А ты же, получается, у нас небинарная квир-персона? Или гендерфлюидная? А кровь попробовать дашь? От тебя огнем пахнет, на вкус, наверное, тоже огонь будет! Типа, как человеческая еда с перцем чили, м, остренько. 

Рабочий день только начинался. И почему Н. не могла спать днем, как все приличные вампиры?

— Кхм, — деловито покашляла Э. в кофейной кружке. — Так вот, где труп, говоришь?

Агни только оскалился в ответ. Вышло не так эффектно, как раньше — клыков-то больше не было, но, как говорится, чем богаты. 

— Сама найдешь. Найдешь — забирай, он твой. 

Труп-то был где-то в особняке С., и этот факт неимоверно грел душу, поднимал настроение, улучшал тонус и очищал карму. 

Ну не выкинула же она его, правда? 

— Ты потеряла мой труп, я правильно понял? — переспросил он. — Ты просто. Потеряла. Мой труп?

С. изобразила неоднозначный жест плечами. 

— Я часто теряю вещи, — призналась она. — Мне жаль.

Труп, всеми забытый, покоился где-то между свитками Мертвого моря и бюстом Нефертити. Блядский цирк. Охуенный блядский цирк. 

— Ну и хуй с ним, — решил Агни и ухмыльнулся. — Давай сюда ваше зеркало желаний лучше. 

С. часто теряла вещи, которым нужно было потеряться. Извлеченный на свет ноутбук Риты хранил траурное молчание. 

— Это же дело рук какого-то другого божества, — задумчиво сказала С. — Не слишком ли много богов на один город? 

— Может быть и нет. Надо проверить, на кого еще оно действует, а точнее, на кого еще оно не действует. 

Шпионить за ничего не подозревающими согражданами отправили Н. А кого еще, если не Н., с ее умением летать, ходить через тени, и главное, главное — отсутствием вообще какой-либо неловкости от подглядывания за чужими сокровенными мечтами?

Развлекалась Н. недолго — Агни успел разве что до места работы доехать, позвонить секретарям и попросить заказать новую кофемашину, абсолютно точно не поджечь пару незадачливых визитеров, да и все. Новости федеральные посмотрел еще. 

Переназначать самого себя было довольно хлопотным упражнением, несмотря на то, что С. помогла — навела морок на всех, кого надо, и так, как надо, а не в лоб, как сделала бы Э.: Э. бы обязательно просто подменила двух разных человек в общественном сознании, так, что общественное сознание бы слегка поехало крышей. С. лишнего беспорядка не творила, поэтому оформили как новое назначение. 

Все равно неудобства оставались. Всю старую одежду вот пришлось выбросить. И кресло бы тоже, по хорошему — слишком высокое. 

— Он почти разрядился, — сообщила Н., надувшись. Заметила торчащий из кофемашины нож. — О! А я его искала. 

Со слов Н., старик М., живший у озера, видел пришествие Древних богов из глубин океана, вызывающих безумие, открывающих врата, в несвятом сиянии радужных шаров Йог-Сотота и бесчисленных щупалец Ктулху. М. растроганно утер слезу одним из спинных щупалец. Ф’гахн. Его друг, второй старик М., бредил ночной вечеринкой с кислотой, неоном и танцующими стриптиз тысячеглазыми ангелами под гимн Советского союза. 

Кракен из самого Центрального озера мечтала о водостойком свадебном платье. Ее будущий (и еще не подозревающий о своем статусе) жених — о том, чтобы выспаться. 

Дерьмодемон, по какой-то непонятной причине владеющий самой популярной в городе кофейней, хотела золотой унитаз.

В дверь постучали — негромко, но настойчиво. 

— Войдите.

— Сторона обвинения, — чуточку театрально заявил Индра, вешая светлый плащ на вешалку. — Я и мой будущий подзащитный требуем ознакомиться с вещественным доказательством. 

Экран ожидаемо мерцал непроницаемой пустотой. Агни сглотнул — он одновременно хотел и не хотел увидеть, получится ли у Индры, чего хотел сам Индра, его невозможный старший брат, который все что и делал — это выполнял его прихоти, и ни слова не говорил о собственных желаниях. 

Сам Индра не обратил на это внимания, только нахмурился и что-то ввел в молчащий компьютер. От порхающих над клавиатурой рук прошел электрический заряд, микро-молния, искрящая энергией. 

А потом на экране появилась она — прекрасная и незнакомая женщина. У нее была сложная прическа с множеством золотых украшений в волосах, идеальный, точеный абрис лица, и его не портила даже отчетливая гримаса отвращения. Наоборот — она была великолепна, она была смертельно красива в своем высокомерном презрении.

— Это — твое желание? — глухо спросил Агни. Индра обернулся, не отрывая рук от клавиатуры.

— Нет, — флегматично ответил он. — Никакое это не зеркало желаний, это моя жена. Привет, Шахи. 

И тут женщина отмерла — и заорала громче полицейской сирены.

— Отвратительно! Ты, мерзкий изменщик, променял меня на предателя! А ты — ты, презренный пес, лег под собственного брата, раздвинул ноги, как бесстыжая девка, меня от вас обоих тошнит! — выплюнула она на одном дыхании. Если, конечно, у диджитал-женщин было дыхание. 

— Если ты не помнишь, это Шахи, богиня красоты и ревности, — так же невозмутимо прокомментировал Индра. — Шахи, ты моего брата, судя по всему, помнишь прекрасно. 

— Его забудешь, — сварливо отозвалась богиня красоты и ревности. — Привет, огненная дрянь. Глаза бы мои вас обоих не видели, извращенцы проклятые. 

Оказалось, лица он ее не помнил, а вот голос — вполне. Съезд родственничков, блядь. Осталось дождаться там кого еще, Вишну, Кришну, Кали, Карну, Арджуну и дядю Василия из Усть-Урюпинска. А он-то думал, что они все уже давно вышли из цикла, один он остался крутить колесо в беспроигрышной лотерее. Поле чудес, сектор «фикус» на барабане... лютый, форменный пиздец.

— Блядь, сестрица, здравствуй и отъебись. Пять тысяч лет прошло, кого ебет вообще?

Шахи посмотрела на него, как на умственно отсталого. 

— Ты совсем тупой, да? Я — аспект ревности, зависти и верности в браке. Тебе же никто не запрещал бунтовать и поджигать все, что под руку попадется, хотя все понимали, что ты убогий кретин?

— Так-то твой муж меня убил.

— Ой, — Шахи демонстративно закатила глаза. — Ты еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось. Да тебе еще тогда хотелось, чтобы он в тебя что-нибудь засунул! Кстати, об этом, — переключилась она на Индру.

Агни перехватил ее взгляд:

— В тебя он только флэшку засунет, дорогая сестрица. Ты же порновирус. 

— Заткнись, подстилка, — живо откликнулась Шахи. — Эй, муженек-клятвопреступник! Все, мои дела здесь кончились, будь добр, избавь меня от вашего общества. Нет, ну какие же вы все сволочи, нет чтобы выключать компьютер, нет, все просто крышку захлопывают, в сонный режим вводят — а я сиди, ни уйти, ничего!

Индра кивнул, улыбнулся ей — светло и как-то по-доброму. Нажал кнопку ввода. Мигнули лампочки. Где-то вдалеке прогремел гром.

— Удачи, — хмыкнула на прощание Шахи. — Может, еще увидимся.

Ноутбук задымился, и изображение на экране пропало.

— Мистер, а это кто? А вы сами-то кто?

— Меня зовут Индра. А это, — кивок в сторону ноутбука, — была моя жена, Шахи. 

— То есть, вы изменяете своей бывшей жене со своим братом?

— Почему бывшей? Настоящей. Мы, насколько я помню, не разводились. Мой брат, кстати, тоже не разводился. 

Агни гордо сделал вид, что ничего не слышал. «Вау, — восхищенно прошептала Н. — Настоящее индийское кино!»

Вот так порнографический ролик, он же зеркало желаний, он же индийская богиня, умер. Неработающий теперь макбук Н. утащила с собой — похвастаться Э. 

Над Дасктауном опускался закат. 

— Как ты узнал? — негромко спросил Агни, рассеяно гладя лежащую у него на коленях голову брата по волосам. — Я не думал, что кто-то из нас еще остался.

— Вообще, никак, — хмыкнул Индра, щурясь. — Это и вправду вышел конфликт интересов, я понятия не имел, что это Шахи. Пришел просто по работе посмотреть. 

— Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что особо защищать в этом городе некого — все настоящие дела даже до суда не доходят. 

Индра рассмеялся, откинув голову. Огромные рога впились Агни в бедро. 

— Я программист, мой глупый младший брат. Криминальная защита — это так, тебя повеселить. А так — я программист, ко мне ваша настырная журналистка пришла, просила новый ноутбук настроить, чтобы вирусов не было. 

Агни моргнул:

— Что?

Отсмеявшись, Индра продолжил — резко посерьезнев. 

— Это — мое желание, братишка. Я всегда был хранителем порядка, королем небес, самим законом — но никогда не творцом. Так что вот это — мое желание. Хочу писать код, еще думаю в мэры баллотироваться. В этом твоем городе полный бардак. 

— Это война, значит? — сощурился Агни. Руку, впрочем, не убрал. 

— Война, — согласился Индра.

На следующее утро Рита опубликовала разгромную статью под заголовком: «КОРПОРАЦИИ И ГОСУДАРСТВО ВОРУЮТ ВАШУ ИНТЕЛЛЕКТУАЛЬНУЮ СОБСТВЕННОСТЬ». 

Ну вы поняли, да. Бог не создавал Дасктаун, но боги в нем жили — пили кофе по утрам, ходили друг к другу в гости, и иногда убивали друг друга по взаимному согласию сторон.


End file.
